Evil Dead: Rebirth
by Cwonnor
Summary: Years after the original Evil Dead, seven spring breakers decide to head into the Tennessee hills for a week away. When they stumble upon the Book of the Dead, in the rubble of a nearby cabin, they soon realize they should have left the book alone. The week of relaxation will turn into a night of terror as the teens try stay human and fight off the evil the book has summoned.


Riley Benson stood at the door of her high school and dropped her book bag to the ground. She sighed and checked the time on her iPhone again. _2:30_ the phone read. _The guys should just now be getting out, so I probably have like another ten minutes, _she thought. Deciding that standing for another ten minutes was not worth the effort, she sat down on the edge of the fountain. The school she went to, Springlake Christian Academy, was situated in the middle of nowhere. The only way you could tell it was a school and not a church (which it was used for, occasionally) was by the gigantic fountain that sat in the courtyard. Situated in the middle of it was a black, roaring panther. Riley found it quite tacky, but it was better than being at her last school.

A text blurbed on her phone and she picked it up. Avery, one of her former classmates had texted her, _"OTW, be ready."_ As she read the text, a thought popped into her mind: _where was Katelyn?_ She'd been in English and in Pre-Cal, but after that she hadn't seen her. Riley hoped she'd show up, because the guys were not going to wait on her. They'd been waiting for months to go to the cabin in the woods, and now that they finally were, they were not going to wait on anything.

Opening the pictures folder on her phone, she sifted and scrolled through the dozens of selfies, saved photos, and instagram pictures until she found the photo she had been searching for. The picture of the cabin. It was located in the hills of Tennessee, so it would take about five hours to get there. The cabin was new and pristine and had two stories. It was charming and quaint and Riley knew that the weekend would be perfect. Apparently, there had been some sort of murders near where they were, but the cabin it had happened it had been demolished years ago. Still, it gave Riley the creeps thinking about it. Surely nothing like that would happen nowadays. She shook the thought out of her head as she heard steps coming from behind.

Katelyn smiled and waved at Riley as she adjusted her gray North Face jacket. Hair having been straightened, it fluttered in the wind with regality. Riley snickered a little when Katelyn stumbled as she walked, but then stopped when Katelyn came closer.

"Where are the guys? I thought they'd be here by now," Katelyn said, putting on some of her chapstick.

"They just got out of school, so I'll give them like five more minutes, then I'm driving to their school to find them," Riley told her.

Katelyn sighed and opened the Twitter app on her phone, scrolling through the countless parody accounts before she turned to Riley and said, "You don't think it's gonna suck, do you?"

"What the cabin trip? No, why?"

"Well, it's just that, I don't know, things always seem to screw up whenever we make plans. It's either something goes wrong, or someone gets pissed. I'm just really hoping for something…fun. For once I'd like to get out of this freakin' town and just chill."

"Katelyn, don't worry, once we leave Laurinburg we'll be away from all of these hicks and we'll be into a week's worth of chill time." Riley told her, smiling.

Katelyn smiled back and adjusted the shoulder strap of her purse. The roar of an engine caused them both to jump and look up. A red headed boy with rectangle framed glasses peered rolled down a window and shouted, "Get in losers, we need to get going!"

Riley and Katelyn both hopped up and opened the back of the SUV and tossed their stuff in. Quickly shutting it, they both jumped into the backseats, beside two boys, Jackson and Jamie. Another guy, Avery, sat in the trunk, trying to lift Riley's book bag and suitcase off of himself.

"Jeez, did you not see me?!" Avery asked, straining to lift the luggage.

Riley laughed, "Sorry, Avery, I didn't see you!"

Katelyn snickered and pushed a piece of gum into her mouth. Jamie and Jackson pushed the bags off of Avery while Richie, who sat in the passenger seat, turned the music up.

"Who's ready to go to Tennessee?!" Connor shouted as he floored the gas.

The car shot forward, screeching as he turned out of the parking lot. The car sped down the country road, with the entire car singing "Bohemian Rhpasody".

"_…no escape from reality! Open your eyes, look up to the skies and seeeee!"_

Riley turned to Katelyn and said, "See, this week will rock! You just wait!"

How wrong she was.


End file.
